Inventive concepts relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor having enhanced blooming characteristics.
Image sensors may convert optical images into electrical signals. Advances in computer and communication industries have led to increasing desires for high performance image sensors in various consumer electronic devices, such as digital cameras, camcorders, PCSs (Personal Communication Systems), game devices, security cameras, medical micro cameras, and/or other consumer electronics.
The images sensors may broadly be classified into CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and CMOS image sensors (CIS). For example, the CIS has a simple operating method and a size of the CIS product is possibly reduced and/or minimized since the CIS's signal processing circuit is integrated into a single chip. Further, the CIS may require relatively small power consumption, which may be useful in battery-powered application. Accordingly, the use of the CIS has been increasing as a result of advanced in technology and implementation of high resolution.